turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turney Time Reality Series Wiki
[http://www.tengaged.com/group/2795 Turney Time Reality Series] (or TTRS for short) began in July of 2010. Since it's start, the series has undergone 10 seasons (a long with 3 cancelled seasons). Unlike most Tengaged Group Series, this series does not have one main focus. Every season to be hosted mimics that of the actual television show. History The idea for TTRS orginated after turney1805 played in many other group games, primarily the defunct Reality Hell Series hosted by Zachup and the Survivor Series hosted by Survivor8. After seeing the great success of these 2 groups, TTRS was formed to mirror the strengths that each of those groups had. The history of TTRS can be broken up into 3 different segments: The Beginning, The Slow Down, and The New Generation. Each phase has played a significant role in shaping TTRS into what it is today. 'The Beginning' The series was originally intended to be an Apprentice group game. However, after further deliberation, that idea was scraped. Before TTRS was founded, Norris was suppose to be a Co-Presenter of the series, but he bailed on the plan. The inaugural game of the TTRS Franchise was Endurance which started in July of 2010 and lasted for 26 Days. Following Endurance, TTRS 2: Big Brother was announced. Many of competitors from made their return along with several new faces. The drama from the previous season elevated, and a story line was established for many contestants. With so many returning players in Big Brother, TTRS decided to host The Gauntlet for Season 3 to allow newer faces to enter the series. This season started many trends that are still currently in use. After the great success of this season, TTRS wanted to do something even bigger. For it's fourth season, TTRS hosted an All Stars game. Some of the greatest and most influential players of the first 3 seasons were invited to play. Unfortunately this season was cancelled due to a lack of interest. 'The Slow Down' After the cancellation of All Stars, the TTRS Franchise attempted to restart by hosting an Amazing Race as it's 4th Season, however the host left Tengaged due to personal reasons causing the game to be cancelled. In May 2011, the TTRS Franchise rebooted due to the return of Turney, the franchise hosted its second Big Brother season (Big Brother: A Twisty Season). As a planned initiative to reach out to newer Tengager, the series recruited more lower color level Tengagers. Although the concept seemed brilliant, the usage of public polls made many participants to lose interest, thus dragging out the game. Big Brother: A Twisty Season currently holds the TTRS record for longest real life days played (106 Days), this includes 2 breaks and a reset. In order to move past this failure, TTRS went a different direction, and planned a game not normally hosted on Tengaged. The seventh season of TTRS was Fresh Meat, from the MTV Challenges series. This season introduced many new precedents, including the "TTRS Challenge" series and the quota system for casting Rookies. With the new fresh cast, this season was one of the most lively ones since the Gauntlet (Season 3), and this led to a new era in the TTRS Franchise. 'The New Generation' With the end of Fresh Meat, TTRS hosted Survivor:Cook Islands, which brought along many new faces from the Survivor Group Circuit. After this season, many new faces emerged into the TTRS Franchise. The same success was seen in The Duel, The Amazing Race, I Love Money, Big Bother International, and Legends of the Hidden Temple. Along with many new rookies, a new way of cast selection was implemented during I Love Money. Contestants now had to complete Pre-Season Challenges in order to plead their case to the selection committee. Proper completion of a challenge would result in a bonus being added to their application score, which is used ind etermining the cast. For the first time in TTRS Franchise, an all rookies season was hosted in Season 8. While the Duel was in Final 11, TTRS 8: Big Brother- Battle of the Rookies went underway, with 12 TTRS Rookies and 4 TTRS Veterans, making it a pre-dominantly Rookie season. Although the cast was a very interesting cast, production found problems with hosting 2 games at the same time. There are tentative plans for another Rookies season, but nothing further has been discussed. The first TTRS "original season" was Legends of the Hidden Temple, which was based off of the popular 1990's Nickelodeon show. Seasons of TTRS Each season is centered around a different reality show. However, unlike most reality shows, there are many twists that throw the players for a loop. The inaugural TTRS Game was Endurance. Due to the different formats, players should anticipate to either work in pairs, teams, or individually. Although players may start a season with a team, that does not mean they will end with that team. 'Season Summaries' Category:Browse